<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暗涌 by oldifnotwild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652799">暗涌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldifnotwild/pseuds/oldifnotwild'>oldifnotwild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldifnotwild/pseuds/oldifnotwild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第六话开头床咚改写。<br/>难道真的不可以来点什么吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黒沢優一/安達清</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暗涌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>『没理由 相恋可以没有暗涌』</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>实际上在安达动手前，黑泽是想逃的。</p><p>所以这一切的发生不完全是他的问题。</p><p>当脖颈感受到安达体温的那一刻，黑泽已经不知道该去纠结些什么了。安达有些发烫的右手顺着自己的肌肤，沿着淡淡的颈纹划至下颌，指尖陌生的触感带着熟悉的气味，恍惚间，一阵微小的电流蔓延至发丝。时间从未如此漫长，又从未如此短暂。眼前这场景不知道在颅内来回幻想过多少次，可当梦境照进现实，暗流浮出水面，黑泽早已忘记该作何反应。</p><p>安达其实也不知道自己在干什么。</p><p>靠着能量饮料撑了一天的自己实在是临近脱力，虽然在被扑到在床上时惊了一下，但一阵疲惫快速淹没了紧张的身体。大概是回到了自己的领地，获得了些许安全感，安达在自己的气息里逐渐变得大胆了起来，而且面前这个人反正也不会对他做些什么......吧。从来没有与黑泽那么久地对视过，突然觉得这张脸真的很好看......有点想摸，想知道此时的黑泽在想什么，想知道他会不会留下来。安达也不明白自己为什么会好奇这些。</p><p>眼前那双颤抖着的湿漉漉的眼睛，和那晚在天台上靠近的居然是同一双，边缘的红丝和透明肌肤下的青色血管交织在一起，昏黄灯光下，叫人入迷。安达眉眼间倒映着的只有他一个人，那是黑泽从未奢望过的画面。突然觉得，那微微轻启的嘴唇未免太过诱惑，鼻翼下那颗hokuro吻起来，会是甜的吧？这样想着，本来用于支持的手掌缓缓地切换成小臂，双唇越靠越近，而身下的人居然没有抗拒的意思，正如那未能如愿的天台夜，只是现在再也不会有人会来打扰他们了。安达或许是有点烧糊涂了吧，在这时候趁人之危什么的——真是太棒了。</p><p>才没有糊涂好吗。安达有些不服气地想着。肢体接触间传来的心跳声，以及黑泽脑内理智与情感的争吵伴随着少儿不宜的画面一股脑儿地传到了安达的面前，好想逃——但大概是因睡眠不足又感冒的身体太过沉重，也或许是明白黑泽不打算离开后的内心松了口气，安达意识到自己或许也不是很想推开。那不如就顺势让他乘虚而入吧——因为好像，大概，可能，似乎，自己确实有那么点——</p><p>黑泽轻啄了一口上唇痣，再抬眼看了看安达。小鹿眼稍稍眯了起来，深色瞳孔间倒映着水光，随着深重的呼吸声在晃动，也不知是心动还是身动，他好像在放松，好像在邀请。既然这样......那就亲一口，不过分的——黑泽又将自己落回了那颗痣，再试探性地舔了舔唇边。安达之前摸上脸的那只手，不知怎的顺着他的动作滑进了发间。松软的发丝手感真好，安达这样想着，轻轻揉了揉他乌黑的秀发。黑泽的香氛也不知道在哪里买的，很好闻，很想闻。</p><p>意识到自己好像失去了初吻时，黑泽已经从唇间缝隙里探入了小舌。安达浑身一紧，左手一缩，却搭上了对方的胳膊，脖子后退的时候撞进了黑泽大大的手掌里，逃无可逃。黑泽的右腿不知何时探进了自己两腿之间，二人距离已经无限接近于零。亲吻逐渐从试探小啄开始走偏，愈发激烈。果然，在接吻这件事上安达完全没有抵抗力，到什么程度可以喘息，在什么地方舔舐口腔，一次次尝试闭上嘴合上唇，一次次被撬开。不，与其说是被主导，不如说是被唇间涌入的欲望彻底淹没了。即使一早就知道黑泽的爱意，但安达从未意识到那感情可以有多深，这是他30年以来从未有过的体验。薄唇抬离间飘出破碎的咳声，听着像感冒，又更像是情动。</p><p>黑泽的吻像棉花一样。他这样想着。</p><p>安达的痣果然很甜。他这样想着。</p><p>趁对方又一次克制不住咳嗽的间隙，黑泽终于吻上了期待已久的耳后痣。“啊”，安达哑着嗓子松了口。没来得及做反应的时候，对方已经开始舔上了耳垂。安达身躯再度下沉，粗糙的舌头让他有些发痒，脖颈缩了起来，想躲，想跑，手指用力一紧，却好像把黑泽按得更深了，真的是，火上浇油。</p><p>黑泽滑到锁骨时，安达的耳朵脖颈和脸颊早已和烧起来没什么两样，浑身上下过分敏感，充斥着他从感受过的情感，肢体触碰间涌动着暧昧的欲望太过陌生，信息量太大，他有点分不清眼前看到的到底是黑泽的妄想，还是现实。安达的脑内一片混乱，塞满了羞耻恐惧不知所措，就这么急哭了，呢喃般叫着黑泽的名字，某种程度上却让气氛更加危险了起来。</p><p>黑泽好像稍微清醒了点，抬头又吻回了唇角，右手继续扯着刚刚亲吻间松开的安达的领带，再顺着手感从上往下依次解开了衬衣扣，却在咬唇间隙好似哄小孩一般说，这只是在帮他换衣服。</p><p>发烧的人是没什么力气的，更何况面对的还是黑泽。安达真的已经不知道该怎么是好了，发愣间胳膊还圈抱着他，因为不知道该放在哪里，又想攀上后颈寻得一些支撑。肌肤间传来的情绪太过凶猛，完全超出了自己的承受范围，或许安达比黑泽更知道他有多想要他。</p><p>“别这样，感冒会传染给你的。”</p><p>“如果是安达你的话，被传染上我也无所谓。”</p><p>“………”</p><p>心脏真的要跳出来了。</p><p>泪水模糊的视线中看见黑泽松开了他身上最后一粒纽扣，衬衣完全被拨开，黑泽湿热的手指盖上了安达的小腹，粗糙的手茧划过他不常暴露在外的皮肤，无法忍耐。太痒了，安达从不知道被人抚摸时可以这么痒，身体一抽抽地，甚至还有点想笑。</p><p>安达又咳嗽了几声，细密晶莹的泪液溢出眼角，正如这暗流涌动的夜色，带着点血丝，带着点黑泽的气息，带着点心照不宣的爱恋。</p><p>黑泽左手稍稍拭去了他脸上的痕迹，另一只手却迅速抽出了他的皮带。</p><p>“牙白牙白牙白………” 安达脑内大声疾呼。</p><p>空气中浮动着意味不明的暧昧，与汗湿后二人身上渗出的香气混杂在一起，快要窒息了，快要跌出理智的边缘。夜色早已降临，房间更加昏暗，背对廊灯的黑泽看起来比以往更加高大，更加危险。明暗交织的脸上写满着欲望，是安达从未见识过的画面。他知道他逃不掉了。虽然是个30岁处男，但不代表自己真的一无所知，接下来可能要发生的事情安达隐约间猜到了几分。不知为何，稍微还有点期待。</p><p>黑泽随手将皮带丢到床下，同时左手开始解自己的领带。对视的时候眼神也近乎迷离，暗黑的瞳孔下是风暴来临前最后的克制。安达咽了一下口水。</p><p>然而此时黑泽却有些轻快地问道：“体温计在哪里？”</p><p>“………诶？”</p><p><br/>
————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>
  <span>黑泽起身去找温度计和药的时候，安达迅速把自己卷进了被子。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他感觉自己身上某些地方好像起了反应。“是因为他吻了我还是因为别的……” 安达一时之间想不通，“那......他也......了吗？” 不知道为什么脑子里突然被这个问题缠绕着，眼前那个人却越来越近。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>被扶着起身，被褪去所剩无几的衣物，被润湿的口中含着体温计。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>黑泽默默帮他换上了长袖，擦拭他额头和脸上的泪水还是汗水，安达稍微舒服了那么点。大手游移间好像在尝试掀开被子，准备帮他</span>
  <span>换下装，安达突然清醒过来，瞪着眼睛拽住了黑泽的手腕。“不.....我......我自己来，麻烦你了。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>废话，当然是得自己来，被看到那里...就完了，安达的本能如此说道。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>黑泽好像明白了些什么，轻笑了一声，透着点喜悦：“好的，我去给你烧热水。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>阻止他伸手时湿漉漉的眼神，真叫人受不了呢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>在被窝里一阵艰难操作的安达实在是要撑不住了，没能得到舒缓的下面极其难受，潜意识里想动手，却又害怕被黑泽撞见......太羞耻了，按理来说两个男的应该在这方面没必要遮遮掩掩，以往也不是没有跟自己朋友一起弄过，但从未像今天那么羞耻过，他又开始流泪。或许安达不敢承认，在被剧烈的心声淹没的同时，他感觉到了黑泽的硬度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不知所措间安达好像听到有人在叫他名字，很微弱，很熟悉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>是黑泽。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>安达擦了擦泪水，顺着声源看向了卫生间......有个人本来是准备去烧水的吧，结果却跑到了？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Adachi...嗯...”</span>
</p><p>真的要疯了，安达好像更难受了。</p><p>他情不自禁地伸出了手。</p><p>
  <span>————————————————————————————————————————————</span>
</p><p>第二天醒来的时候安达脑子一片混沌。抬眼间发现黑泽在他面前轻松地打着招呼：“早上好~”</p><p>好像昨晚什么都没发生一样。</p><p>床单好像都被换了....? 是自己出汗太多了吗？</p><p>安达有些迷茫地看着黑泽。很好奇，但不知道怎么开口——你昨晚吻我了吗....这种东西谁说的出口啊！可是为什么黑泽一脸轻松？难道真的只是个梦，和前一天做的那个一样吗？安达甩了甩头，不想了，或许他真的误会了什么。</p><p>————————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>很久以后，安达因为出外勤受凉感冒了躺在床上时又想起了这一晚，不知为何他总觉得那不是个梦，但他一直没好意思问。</p><p>看着眼前给他盖湿毛巾的爱人，安达有点豁出去了：“我说，你之前是不是，在我感冒的时候...那个，偷吻过我。”</p><p>黑泽舔了舔唇，笑着看他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>